Endgame
by Enchantable
Summary: In the wake of Rido's defeat, Cross Academy struggles to go on.
1. Chapter 1

It hurt.

That was the first thought in Zero Kiryuu's head. It was the only thought in his head. It all hurt. His body, his mind, his heart--it was all engulfed in a painful, bone deep agony that made him want to do little except turn over and die. The stupid part of him, as always, wanted to stay and fight. The smart part of him, the part he rarely heard anymore, it whispered to let it go. What good was there in fighting anymore? What could he possibly gain in this battle? Zero had always needed a reason to fight. Revenge, love, the reasons were varied but when his drug-fogged mind repeated them, they all seamed equally foolish.

He could feel the blood in him churn. Yuuki's strength given for a love he had refused. Kaname's strength given for his love for Yuuki, given for a reason Zero loathed. Ichiru--Ichiru's blood was the worst. The worst because it was given to him for the same reason Yuuki had, for love. Only Ichiru's love had been one he could never understand, one he had only really been reminded of when his other half, his _twin_ bled out in his embrace and condemned him to live on. To live for the both of them. Well it was his twin's own damn fault for picking the wrong ship to sail on.

"Just hold on Zero, we're almost there."

Zero realized the world was swaying because he was slung over a broad shoulder, his body limp as though he was already dead. Whoever was carrying him had some kind of strap on his shoulder because the buckle was digging into his stomach, digging into a place in his body that should have been covered by skin. He must have made some sound of protest because the arms around his waist tightened in some kind of show of comfort. Somehow Zero managed to open his eyes but the swaying of the ground was too much and he shut them tightly as his stomach threatened to rebel against him.

"S-stop it."

It was hard to speak, his mouth was full of liquid. Hot, sticky liquid. Blood, his mouth was full of blood. For some reason the thought of bleeding out when he was so dependent on the disgusting stuff made him smile. Though it hurt, a bitter chuckle spilled from his lips, blood spilling out and hitting the ground. The arms loosened a bit but were still there, still warm and still far more comforting than Zero could admit. He felt the angle change, his shoulder knocking against the back of his rescuer. It didn't hurt, the skin was long healed and he had other wounds to worry about but the image of his brother holding the Bloody Rose, _shooting_ him with the Blood Rose, it was enough to send tendrils of agony radiating from the old wound.

His savior did not speak again until they were inside and he was placed carefully on a bed. There was a ripping sound and something pulled away, sending his skin into waves of red hot agony. His body struggled against the pain but a completely different set of hands pressed down on his body, restricting him from moving at all. His fingers clenched tightly into the sheets below him as the two men above him struggled to see the damage done, struggled to save the life of someone who did not want to be saved. Only two men he could think of would be so damn stubborn.

"Headmaster," the name was hard to get out, "Master."

His eyes opened. Though foggy he was able to make out the form of his training master. He was the one holding him down, his single eye swimming with emotion as he tried to keep Zero, if not pliant, then at least prevent him from further injuring himself or them. His head turned to the other side and he saw the face of Kaien Cross. His blond hair hung free around his features, his eyes focused on the wound on Zero's chest. He looked far more serious than Zero had ever seen him, his mouth set in a determined line. From the blood that stained his coat he realized his had been Kaien who carried him back.

"Why?" he managed to ask.

Why? Why had a man with no more loyalty to the Vampire Hunter's Association taken him in? Why had he fought when Zero had no more strength too? Why had he always forced Zero to see that just because he was a Vampire, just because he was a Twin, just because he was so many things it did not mean he was not Zero Kiryuu, the son of two infamous Vampire Hunters. It did not mean that _he_ was not a Vampire Hunter in his own right. He had kept Zero's secret and when he could not keep it anymore, he had taught Zero had to deal with it.

"Why/?" he repeated, an underlying urgency in his voice.

"Just rest," Kaien's voice was soft.

"Let me," it was harder to breath suddenly, "let me," he choked on blood, blood that was colder, blood that was useless. His eyes rolled up, "_die_."

"Zero!"

Blackness engulfed him and the world vanished.

Of course he did not die. He couldn't die when it was one or the other, with both of them there there was not a chance in hell he was dying. If he had the strength to care he would have found it infuriating, the way everyone seemed to ignore his wishes and did whatever they wanted with him. He truly was a Knight on a chessboard. He could fight, he was valuable but when it came down to it he was a piece to be moved, not a piece to move others. He was not a King, he would never be a King. He could drown in Pureblood blood and he would still never be a King. He wished someone would hurry up and capture him already. Maybe if he were removed from the game he could rest. He could just sleep for a bit. He would like that.

He deserve that.

But his piece was still in play its seemed. There was still use for a Knight, even a broken one like him. When he came too again he was still on the soft bed but under the sheet he could feel bandages wrapped tightly around his torso. He wanted to smile at that. He was a Vampire who needed to be bandaged. Before he could work his muscles he was able to hear, though the voices were distorted and he knew he was unable to hear every word.

"Won't accept blood," that was either Yagari or Cross

"But--" one of them again.

"I'll do it," a new voice, a girl.

"No," that was Yagari.

"Its the only way!"

His insides twisted themselves into knots. He knew that voice, he knew it was Yuuki Cross. No, no she was Yuuki _Kuran_ now. The Pureblood Princess. Why was she here? Why was she still caring about him? He was fully prepared to kill her but she just stood there, her eyes meeting his gaze squarely. For a few wonderful moments they fought together like they had before. But she was still a Kuran,a Pureblood Vampire and he was still a Vampire Hunter. And she was still there, still vowing to save his life, still fighting for him when his own steps faltered. She really was a fool. Queens were meant to be with Kings, not with Knights. He felt the three of them move towards him and he forced his eyes to open. Maybe if he told them, maybe once they would listen.

But resolve was in all three of their eyes and he knew that it was useless. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together. He knew his movements were weak and for a crazy hope filled moment he thought he could resist them. He felt hands pressed to his shoulders and knew what was coming. He braced himself as soft skin brushed his lips. He could feel her pulse and realized it was her wrist. Her smell intoxicated him as his body betrayed him once more and blood lust surged through him.

With his lips pressed tightly together his fangs sunk into his own lips, puncturing skin and letting blood slip down his chin. He heard something above him that sounded almost like a sob but he was long past the point where he could care. The fingers that touched his chin were soft but the strength beneath them was like iron as his jaws were opened, his fangs slipping out of the holes they had created in his lips. Above him he heard the quiet sob once again. Something wet hit his face and slid down his chin. He heard the sound of tearing flesh and suddenly his sense were overwhelmed with the smell of Yuuki's blood.

His body reacted purely on automatic as he reached for her. But the two Vampire Hunters held him down as Yuuki gently placed the torn flesh of her wrist to his lips. He turned his head to the side, her blood sliding down his cheek instead of his throat. Someone held his head in place but he pressed his lips together, ignoring the sharp pain of his fangs sinking into his own flesh. He felt the hot blood and soft flesh move away, leaving his face almost agonizingly cold.

He felt soft palms cup his cheeks, the blood from her still torn wrist was hot and sticky against his jaw. He felt her breath tickle his face before suddenly her lips were pressed against his.

Zero's eyes flew open in shock. Yuuki was bent over him, her mouth pressed against his. He was too shocked to fight as her tongue parted his lips. Her true intention was revealed as her blood slipped through his lips easily. Before he could gag he felt her fingers move off his cheek and stroke his throat. Between the kiss and the massage his throat convulsed and he swallowed the blood. Just as it was every time before his body reacted after that first mouthful. Where he sunk his fangs he was not sure, just that their lips remained pressed tightly together as her blood flowed through him.

Either one of the Hunters let him go or he broke free because his hands came up and buried in her hair, the new length heavy in his palm. Yuuki's hands went from cupping his cheeks to pressing against the bed next to his head as she braced her weight on her forearms. The blood surged through him, his wounds knitting seamlessly together under the heavy bandages that were wrapped around him. As soon as the blood had strengthened him enough to free him of the madness that seemed to have taken him over, he shoved her back and rolled off the bed, throwing himself against the opposite wall.

"Zero--"

"Get out," he snarled, one of his hands wiping his chin. He just wanted her blood off him. Out of his veins and off him. Her eyes were still on him but he could not bare to look at her. No one made a move to leave, "get out!" he roared, his voice louder than he thought he would be able to make it.

"Go," Kaien spoke softly. Yuuki lowered her eyes, her eyes still swimming with tears as she gave a small, miserable nod and walked out. Yagari was on his heels.

"You too!" Zero roared, his fingers clenching in the fabric of the drapes behind him.

"I wouldn't go through the window just yet if I were you," Kaien spoke, his voice calm as if Zero's furious anger was something he was familiar with.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he demanded, "I never gave you any reason to care about me and you've done nothing but," he looked at the Headmaster's eyes,"why?"

Instead of answering Kaien reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photograph, holding it out. Zero took the photograph with a wary glance and turned it over, revealing the subjects. A much younger version of Kaien Cross, his hair pulled back into a ponytail was grinning at the camera. And next to him, her hair in an identical style was a very familiar woman.

"T-thats--" Zero stared at the photograph with disbelief.

"My sister," Kaien said, "and your mother."

**Okay this came out of watching the latest episode--I also read the Manga--when I noticed that Zero and Ichiru's mom wore her hair in a ponytail when she wasn't hunting and down when she was. She also happened to have the same hair color as Kaien while Zero and Ichiru's father had the silver hair. Also the Zero is a Vampire Hunter of 'excellent linage' and whose got more of that then Kaien? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out!!"

Zero's broken cry echoed in Yuuki's ears long after she left the room he was in behind. Even when he scolded her, even when he chided her, even when he told her to leave him alone after she said that her Vampire side _ate_ his best friend, he never yelled at her. Not like that. Not sounding so broken and angry and sad. All Yuuki wanted to do was what she had always done. She wanted to wipe the blood and tears and fight away all the monsters. And if she could not do that she wanted to be with him in the darkness. As long as Zero was by her side, Yuuki was never afraid. But Zero had just pushed her away and he had _meant_ it this time. Usually when he did it there was an underlying, desperate plea for her not to go. But this time there had been none of that.

"Kuran," she heard the concern in Yagari's voice, even as he addressed her as Kuran.

Yuuki Kuran, the Pureblood Princess.

Yuuki felt her eyes fill. Suddenly the world was a bright, scary place. She was a Vampire, a Pureblood Vampire. Reaching up she gripped her hair, hair that was suddenly impossibly heavy. She had always kept her hair short. It was practical and easy and, as Yori told her, it made her eyes look bigger. But now her hair was long, almost past her waist in length. It seemed silly to care that much about something like hair but somehow it seemed like hair was just the last thing that sent her tumbling over the edge. She was Yuuki Kuran. She had long, waist length hair and untold powers and her best friend hated her guts. She was engaged, she was a different species and all one of the boys she loved wanted to do was rip her to shreds.

Zero wanted to kill her.

Zero who had always held her close. Who scolded her for drinking his blood. Zero who she had just kept alive against his will. Who she had just _kissed_ to keep alive against his will. One of her hands shakily touched her lips, the taste of her blood and his mingling on her tongue. He had tasted her before but she had never tasted his blood. It was different than Kaname's and yet, somehow it held both hers and Kaname's taste on it. But under that, under that was Zero. Against her will Yuuki felt her fangs ache. She wanted more. She shut her eyes tightly. What a horrible time to be hit with blood lust. She looked over at Yagari.

"Ichiru is dead. Zero drained him."

Yuuki's eyes widened. The gunshot, the blood, it all made sense now. Ichiru Kiryuu was dead. Zero had Shizuka's blood now by proxy. He was no longer in any danger of becoming a Level E. Even if he hated her now she was thrilled for him. Then, it hit her that Zero's twin was dead. Zero's brother, his other half, he too was dead. Zero had pushed her away, had wanted to separate from her forever, she had agreed to it ignoring the voice that screamed that this was _not_ Zero. Not the Zero she knew. And then Kaname had--Kaname had-- Her feet moved automatically to the door. She had to talk to Zero. She had to tell him that she was still Yuuki, even if she was a Vampire just as he was still Zero though he was one as well.

"Don't," Yagari's hand grabbed her wrist before she could go in the room.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because what's being said in there is for Kiryuu and Cross alone," he said.

Inside the room Zero stared, his eyes going from the photograph to Kaien. Without his glasses, with his hair down, the similarities were unmistakable. Zero and his brother had always been the spitting image of their father. Same twilight eyes, same silver hair. Their mother used to joke that she was the only one with any warm coloring in their little family.

He had been young and his family's murder had left a raw, agonizing wound. He had been unable to _think_ of Ichiru without being physically sick for months. His parents had always been Mommy and Daddy, Mommy and Daddy who hunted the bad Vampires. Things like maiden names were not mentioned. In fact, things like extended family were not mentioned at all. He had never even heard about any Uncles or Aunts or Cousins. The only mention of any kind of family was their linage.

Linage of someone related to a Vampire Hunter like that of Kaien Cross.

"She never mentioned you," he said looking up at Kaien. Raw pain showed in is eyes, "no one ever mentioned you!"

"Nor would she have," he said, "your mother and I had a falling out when you and Ichiru were just babies."

At the mention of his twin pain seared across Zero's chest. He dropped the photograph as his fingers dug into the skin over his heart. It landed up, the smiling faces of his mother and Kaien looking back at him. He remembered feeling Ichiru's breath on his neck and then it stopped, his twin going cold in his arms. He had bit him, just as Ichiru had asked but it was harder than any other time to take blood. He had been crying, crying hard enough that it was difficult to swallow each mouthful of blood that filled his mouth. But he had done it, he had taken the power of his twin, the power of the Vampire that bit him, he had taken it all. Nausea surged through him as he dropped to all fours, his hand swatting the photograph away.

"Drink."

His eyes widened but all that was in his field of vision was a glass of perfectly normal water. He wanted to swat Kaien's hand away but something told him this time it would not be that easy. With shaking fingers he took the glass and took a sip of water. It felt wonderful going down his throat, even if by all accounts his body shouldn't still require the nourishment of food or water. He was Vampire now, fully a Vampire without the threat of being a Level E hanging over his head. He was not enslaved by the beast inside him anymore. But somehow he was more enslaved than he had ever been before.

"What happened?" Zero demanded.

"That's a long story," Kaien said with a faint, bitter smile that looked strange on his face, "we have all had long days and the Day Class is _very_ confused at the moment."

"Are you going to tell them?" he demanded.

"Yes," he said, "hopefully the fact that their lives were just saved by the Night Class will be enough to make them see that not all Vampires are monsters."

**

* * *

**

Kaname Kuran had come back into the dorms and locked himself in his room, making it very clear that he wanted to be left alone.

Of course that sent the entire Night Class into a virtual frenzy of confusion. Even if he did not control them they all were usually acutely aware of Kaname's emotions. Especially when he was upset. This was not his usual brand of upset. This bordered on murderous in anger and suicidal in depression. How he could feel those two so acutely was anyone's guess but they were tempted to put someone on suicide watch for the Pure Blood.

Unfortunately being overwhelmed by the Pure Blood's murderous rage and being drained from excessive use of their powers seemed to render the Blood Tablets quite useless. It seemed whatever nourishment was to be gained from them was lost in the black pit of hunger that had overcome the Night Class. No one was stupid enough to try for human blood, not when Kaname was just looking for a reason to show them how disgustingly powerful he was. After practically bottles of the tablets had disappeared to very little effect, it became clear that the Night Class was going to have to do something drastic to satiate the Blood Lust.

Up in his room Kain was doing everything he could to distract himself. His side of the room was looking more and more like his cousins thanks to the fact that he knew if he set one foot outside the room there was one place he was going. If he had less pride he wouldn't mind being a replacement for the Pure Blood but as it was he couldn't stand the thought of acting like a rebound. Even if the only thing on his mind was the thought of what Ruka's blood would do to him. He felt his fangs lengthen at the prospect and groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Bloodlust was bad. Unrequited Bloodlust was worse.

"Kain?"

Oh dear sweet _God_ this was not what he needed.

Miserably he turned his head to see an equally disheveled Ruka standing in the doorway. He tried to keep his mouth shut and his body curled to hid the obvious evidence of his desire but it was useless. Her smell was mixed perfectly with whatever perfume she wore. It slipped through his defenses like a caress, sending his Bloodlust soaring as he fought the urge to groan outright. His hand fisted in the pillow as she continued to stand there. If he opened his mouth she was going to see the evidence of his desire.

What Kain failed to see was that Ruka was in just the same state he was. She had tried to sleep, tried not to think about running to Kaname even if there was a risk he'd rip her throat out. The problem was that every time she thought of Kaname the only image in her mind was that of the ember eyed Kain. Kain who she had fought alongside, who had saved her, who had always _always _been there even when she threw herself at another. Humiliation had welled in her at the memories of her attempts on Kaname. Even if she still cared about him hindsight made her ill at the thought of her begging for him. For some horrible reason all she could think of was Kain. Kain and his ember eyes, the fire that flew from his fingertips--would his blood be hotter because of it? Knowing he would do nothing, knowing he would see himself as a replacement through her eyes, she had staggered to his room.

"Kain," she repeated his name, her voice no longer questioning but softer somehow, as if she was asking for what they both wanted.

"Ruka," he shook his head, "Get out."

"No," she refused his request, stepping forward. Without the aide of the wall desire made her knees weak.

Despite everything that said he shouldn't Kain appeared next to her, his arm wrapping around her as her knees buckled and she sagged in his embrace. Her scent was a thousand times more potent this close and he was drowning in it. He could see her pulse in her neck as her head fell to the side. The arm that was not wrapped around her shoulders reached out and swept her hair aside, exposing he column of her throat. His fangs lengthened in anticipation as his body tightened at the fact she was in his arms.

Her own body reacted both to the strong arm at his back and the scent that clung to him. He felt hot, physically hot and where his skin touched hers she was on fire. By far the worst was that his teeth had left a cut in his lip. Ruka was hyperaware of everything, especially of the faintest tease of blood that she could smell.

"Kain," her voice was a breath moan, "please," she gasped, "Akatsuki--"

At the calling of his first name his resolve snapped like a rubber band as he buried his teeth in her neck. Ruka cried out as the pleasure and pain of the act overwhelmed her, one of her hands burying in his hair, pushing his mouth even closer. His hand left her hair and wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. It was not just that she would feed next, it was the fact that he was feeding on her that sent her pulse racing. When he pulled back, she turned her face to his and kissed him. The taste of their blood mixing together, it was intoxicating as she pushed him backwards onto his bed. Her weight was warm and welcome on top of him as she turned his head and tore her lips away, bending down and puncturing his throat. The same taste of _their_ blood hit her tongue and all Ruka wanted to do was drink more. The Blood Tablets, though unsatisfying, had provided their basic nourishment. But what they were doing now was fulfilling their desires.

She heard Kain gasp raggedly above her as her hands dug into the skin of his shoulders. She had always liked the fact that he had a penchant for being shirtless but never had she liked it this much. Finally she pulled back, her lips still stained with their blood. Before she could look at him he did the exact thing she did turned his head, kissing her deeply. His tongue swiped the blood from her lips before deepening the kiss. She was so lost she didn't even feel it when her back hit the expanse of his bed, his weight on her chest. Ruka wrapped her arms around him, desperate to feel more of the Vampire. He dragged his lips to the faint mark on her neck and bent his head, teasing the skin with a feather caresses of his lips and tongue.

Ruka barely recognized her voice when she moaned his name. He clearly heard and it clearly did _something_ to him because his lips were suddenly much hotter on her neck. She felt something cold at the crook of her neck and realized it was his earring. She had forgotten about that. Between the heat of his lips and the cool of his earring Ruka couldn't think, she couldn't do anything but press herself closer to him.

"Man I'm so--" Aido froze.

His _cousin_ was making out with Ruka.

The smell of blood and an entirely different kind of lust was heavy on the air. Aido's eyes widened and he slammed the door, throwing himself backwards as he desperately tried to control his reaction to the smell. Possibly the _last_ thing the Night Dorms needed was an all out feeding orgy. He could practically smell the blood in the hallway. He inhaled sharply, no, he could definitely smell the blood in the hallway. Even if he froze the door now there was nothing to be done about the smell. It was only a matter of time before the scent reached--he heard a commotion below his feet and realized that the scent _had_ reached downstairs. Not everyone had a lovely fellow Vampire willing to share blood with them. Not everyone would remember that Kaname Kuran was begging for an excuse to murder someone.

Though walking down the hallway to his room felt like walking to his own execution Aido knew that the consequences would be far worse if someone did not tell him what was going. Arriving at the door was like standing on the edge of a cliff. A cliff jutting over a pit of molten lava. Wincing Aido took breath and jumped off the edge as he knocked on the door.

"Kaname?" he looked inside.

Kaname looked horrible. He was lying on the couch, one hand behind his head and the other held in front of his face. The blood that dripped down his fingers was obviously Kiryuu's. From the look in his eyes, something had happened between Cross Academy's favorite masochistic love triangle. At his entry Kaname turned his gaze briefly to him and then back to his bloody hand. Just as Aido opened his mouth to tell him what was going on, Kaname spoke.

"I am a fool."

"K-Kaname?" he stared.

"I swore to her that I would protect Yuuki," he said, "I felt so incredibly guilty for what happened. I would have sworn anything. I would have taken the sword for Juran. But even if I'm not him, I still wear the face of the son they lost to me," he looked almost pensive for a moment, "they never treated me any different. Even if I was technically ages older than them, I still had a mother and a father," he sighed, "strange, my real parents abandoned me because they thought I was a monster."

"My deepest apologies, Kaname but Ruka and Kain are--uh--well there's blood in the air and the Night Class is acting up."

Kaname sighed and stood up, walking over to the rarely used sink and washing his hand clean of the blood that clung to his fingers. He turned and walked out of the room, brushing past Aido, still lost in his own miserable thoughts. Aido cursed himself for going to get him. If Kaname needed to be lost in his thoughts he should be able to be. It seemed rather unfair to put everything on him. But he was their leader. The world did not end because--Aido stopped, his eyes widening. Because somehow the love triangle had broken. It couldn't be. She couldn't have chosen _Kiryuu_ over him. But all the signs he saw pointed towards that.

As Kaname swept down the hallway to stop the bloodlust all Aido could think was that suddenly the prospect of feeding was the least of their problems.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leave?!" Yuuki gasped, looking at Kaien and Yagari, "but--"

"I think," Yagari spoke up, "that would be best for everyone involved."

Kaien said nothing. He was shocked he was able to keep his features smooth despite the torment on Yuuki's face. But he knew this was necessary. One Pureblood Vampire running around the school was one thing but two, two would be almost impossible to deal with. Not to mention that Kaname had hundreds of years of experience and control. Yuuki had barely survived a week now that she was Awakened. Not to mention that Kaname Kuran had done some rather horrible things in the past few nights, things horrible enough to land him a spot on the execution list of the Hunter's Association. It might have been a long time since Kaien was any kind of vampire Hunter but even he was not stupid enough to go up against the entirety of the Hunter's Association and argue for a Pureblood who had committed such horrible crimes.

And then there was Zero to think about.

"Let me speak to her," Kaien said. Yagari opened his mouth, "alone."

The Vampire Hunter gave a curt nod and turned, walking out of the room. Kaien sighed and reached up, tugging off the glasses he wore. His eyesight was not horrible, certainly not bad enough to warrant the constant use of glasses. He simply chose to wear them. It was an admission of the weakness he used to abhor in himself. It helped him distinguish the two lives he struggled to keep separate. The bloodthirsty Vampire Hunter and the pacifist who had come after him. Would Zero one day suffer the same fate? Would he too experience the conflict, the knowledge that half his life had been devoted to murder?

"Yuuki," he came around the desk to face the girl he had taken care of, the girl he had raised, "you saw him just after you were turned, didn't you?"

She looked so much like Juuri. Especially now, with her eyes swimming with tears and her chocolate hair falling heavy down her back. Kaien felt something deep inside him twist painfully. He had raised his nephew, not telling him the truth and all the while he had wished that Yuuki was the daughter _he_ should have had with Juuri. Instead she had a child with her brother. It was normal for purebloods, hell it seemed as though the past was going to repeat itself. Kaien didn't think he would wish that kind of agony on even the old President of the Hunter's Association, let alone his nephew or his adopted daughter.

"H-he thinks--" Yuuki looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears, "I told him that my Vampire side _ate_ me," she caught her trembling lip in her teeth, "how could I tell him that? Even if I'm a vampire--especially if I'm a vampire, Zero has to know I'm still me!"

"Listen to me," he said, trying not to let his voice sound too harsh, "Zero's had a lot to deal with in the past few days," Yuuki nodded, "you know about Ichiru?" she gave a meager nod again, "and you have a lot to deal with as well," he added.

"I'm fine!" Yuuki said, her voice so high it threatened to crack, "really I'm okay!"

"Yuuki," Kaien sighed, "you're not alright. You just became a Vampire--a Pureblood Vampire. Its going to take time to adjust. Both for you and for Zero."

"But--" she stopped when Kaien laid a hand on her shoulder, "but I have to help Zero."

"Right now the only way for you to do that is to help yourself," Kaien said.

"But, but," Yuuki felt her breath catch, she knew he was right but she couldn't believe it, "but," she tried again, "I have to talk to him," she lurched to her feet.

"Yuuki, wait!"

Yuuki threw open the doors, running down the hallway as fast as she could. She knew Kaien would purse her but she had to get to Zero first. She ran to the first place that she could think he would be: his room. The door was closed. She tugged on the knob and it was locked. Hope flared in Yuuki. She knocked on the door but there was no response. She knocked again, harder this time. There was nothing. Before she knew it both of her fists were pounding on the door. It didn't matter if he was asleep or dead, he had to hear her. He had to hear her and he had to open the door, he just had too. Her heart wouldn't accept anything else.

"Zero!" she called, "Zero its me," she tried to keep her voice steady, "Zero. Open the door," it remained closed, "Zero!" she hit hit harder, "Zero, please! I really need to talk to you!" nothing happened, "Zero!" she screamed his name this time, "Zero!" her forehead hit the door as both her hands pressed flat to the smooth wood, "its _me_," she whispered brokenly, "please let me in. Its me. Its Yuuki," she felt her shoulders shake, "its me," she repeated, "Zero," she sobbed into the wood.

"Yuuki," she turned her head to see Kaien standing there, nothing but understanding in his eyes. Yuuki laid her cold cheek on the door.

"I-I'm going," she whispered softly pushing herself away. Her feet stumbled and Kaien's arm streaked out, catching her easily.

"You're weakened," he observed, "come," he said, "lets get you to Kaname."

**

* * *

**

Down in the dungeons Zero looked down at the body of his Twin. Even in death Ichiru's features looked serene. His Twin had grown his hair out, probably to try and distinguish himself from his brother. Zero touched his head, was he really so repulsive? He imagined to Ichiru he was, the constant reminder of what he could have, would have, should have been. One thing Zero had no doubted was his strength, even if that strength had been the very thing that cost him so much. It was odd but none of the raw grief that he had felt before filled him. Instead all he felt was numb. Numb and exhausted at all that had happened in the past few days. How had his world been so shattered and yet he was still somehow, impossibly alive. It seemed wrong that he was still here after everything that had happened.

He walked over to Ichiru and bent down, picking up the bell that he had carried. This was the last reminder of the woman who had changed their lives so drastically. Had Ichiru been right to hate their parents for following orders and killing her lover? Had there been some odd sort of sense to what he did? Zero did not wish to dwell on it. Looking at the serene features of his Twin though, he found it hard to feel the loathing he had convinced himself he held for him. Despite being weak Ichiru had, at one point, been the more sensible of the two of them. He hadn't been bogged down by Zero's stark view of black and white, of good and evil. Ichiru would have been able to tell him what the fuck he was supposed to do now. But Ichiru was dead now. Ichiru was gone. The blood on the bell had dried, staining the gold surface a rusty color. It was the same blood that flowed through him, the blood that had set him free.

He was glad, actually, that it had been Ichiru who did it instead of Kaname. He didn't think he could bare the thought of owing anything more to the Kuran Clan. In Ichiru's pocket Zero found the pink string he had used to tie the bell to his hair. Zero's hair had never been long enough for such things. Instead he fastened the bell to the Bloody Rose, where the chain of the gun used to be. When he drew the weapon, the bell jingled merrily. How many of Shizuka's victims had heard that bell before they died? How many of his victims would hear it? He slipped the gun into his pocket and bent down, slipping his arm under Ichiru's legs and another behind his shoulders, straitening up with his Twin in his embrace. He smelled the last of the blood in his veins but Zero knew between his injuries and Zero's actions, he was dry.

The thing in his arms wasn't Ichiru anymore.

Straitening up he walked into the space outside the prison. He heard voices and glanced up. Yuuki stood there with Kaname. For a moment their eyes locked before Zero tore his away and focused ahead. He knew the expression that would be on her face. He knew that her lips would part and her eyes would tear and she would begin to speak, pretending to be alright for him. He did not need her to pretend anything anymore. _Enemies_ did not pretend to care. She was his enemy. She was leaving with her brother and she was going to go off and do whatever the fuck Purebloods did. He hoped she had a happy life until he found her again. He never wanted to find her again.

He did not hear what Yuuki said to Kaname, nor could he truly bring himself to care. Until they met again--no if they met again then she could sob whatever she wanted too. Maybe she'd have a kid or two then, maybe he'd be the Headmaster of the Cross Academy then. Who knew? Who cared? He tightened his grip on Ichiru and focused on walking. Just get out of the prison, get out of the horrible space. His brother had given him so much, Zero had just taken from him. Well now he could do something for his brother, he could bury him. It might not have been much but it was all he could give to him. He walked out of the darkness, up the stairs he had staggered up what seemed like a lifetime ago. Had it only been a night or two? Finally he made it out of the main building of Cross Academy.

From the windows of his office Kaien Cross watched his nephew walk out to bury his twin. On the other side he watched the Pureblood Kuran siblings walk out of the school. He had changed back into his regular cloths, his glasses were back on his nose, his sword was tucked back away where it belonged. Still the irony of the situation was not lost on him, nor was the disappointment he felt in himself for letting this happen. He had taken his nephew in, hoping against all hope that the events of the past would not repeat themselves. But there was Zero, paying the price and walking away was the beautiful Kuran woman who chose her brother over him. Kaien felt his lips twist in a bitter smile. It might be normal for Purebloods but no-one liked to have to live with the knowledge that someone had chosen to marry their own brother over them.

At least Zero looked like his father.

Kaien and his sister were so similar in appearance. Both had warm coloring, warm eyes and warm hair. He remembered when he met his sister's husband, how he looked like ice with his pale hair and twilight eyes. He had been a bit of a bitter asshole back then and told his sister that she was the opposite of her husband, both in coloring and skill in Hunting Vampires. It was true, though her husband was a very good Vampire Hunter the so-called 'excellent' lineage that Zero had was actually from his mother's side of the family, specifically from Kaien. He supposed that in the end it was actually quite fortunate that Zero looked like his father. It saved Kaien the trouble of having to explain things.

He knew that Zero was going to go through a process.

It was the same excruciating process that he had gone through before. Watching the woman you loved choose another person, even worse if that other person happened to technically be their brother. Kaien turned around and walked out of his office, sliding the door closed behind him. He made his way down to the grounds, pausing only long enough to get a sheet. It did not take long to find Zero in a secluded, shaded area. He was digging, his movements powerful and methodical as he dug a grave for the twin he had only gotten to know briefly. His eyes were burning and his hands were raw but he continued to dig, shovel after shovel of dirt made a mound across the hole from Ichiru. Kaien laid out the sheet next to Ichiru but didn't touch his body. He stood there silently as Zero finished digging the grave. Finally he pulled himself out and put the shovel aside.

"She's gone," he said, his voice flat as he pulled Ichiru's limp form onto the sheet.

"Yes," Kaien said.

Zero said nothing as he pulled the sheet around the body. Kaien came over and bent down, picking up Ichiru's feet as Zero silently took his twin's shoulders. Together they lowered him carefully into the grave. Zero picked up the shovel, not even wincing as his raw hands touched the bloody wood. His actions were almost robotic as he filled the grave up with dirt until all that was left to show that Ichiru Kiryuu lay there was a patch of darker dirt, almost indistinguishable thanks to the shadows that it lay on.

"Its a nice spot," Kaien said.

"Ichiru never really liked the outdoors," Zero said, his voice low and tight, "the only thing he liked was to hide behind trees and jump out, scaring me. He met _her_ under one. He was probably waiting for me."

Kaien looked over at Zero.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked.

"Huh?" surprise shone in Zero's twilight eyes as he looked over at his uncle.

"Come inside," he said, "and I'll tell you something I should have told you a very long time ago," doubt showed in Zero's eyes, "alright," Kaien said knowing he was going to have to entice the grief stricken young man, "you're not the first Cross to fall in love with a Kuran."

"I'm a Kiryuu," Zero said.

"Thats because, me aside, if there's one thing that the Cross family loves, its tradition."

"There are _more_ Cross's?" Zero demanded.

"Like I said," Kaien said, desperate to get him away from the grave he knew he would not move from willingly, "come inside and I'll tell you a story."

He turned around and walked back to the school.

After a moment, Zero followed him.

* * *

**This is still a Zero/Yuuki story but they are going to undergo a bit of separation. But don't worry, there gonna be there.**

**As are Aido/Yori and Kain/Ruka**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Sayori ran her fingertips over the cover of her bed. Next to her Yuuki's bed was empty and cold. It had been many nights since her best friend had slept there. Yori bit her lip as she looked at the smooth, unwrinkled covers. Yuuki was a Vampire, a _Vampire_ and so was the rest of the Night Class. Yuuki pushed herself up and walked out of the room. She had to go to the Moon Dorm. She knew if Yuuki was gone, Kaname was as well. The others would probably go soon too. She had to get to them before they left. It was daytime. Could they even go out during the day? She didn't know, she hoped not though. She hoped they would at least wait until nightfall to leave. She raced out of the dorms towards the Moon Dormitory.

Though she hated to admit it as she ran towards it it was not just the running that made her heart pound. Oh dear, would they be able to hear it? Would they be offended? Did Vampires get offended? She had so many questions, she had no idea how she would be able to ask them. They were so jumbled that when she opened her mouth she probably wouldn't even be able to speak. Shaking her head she ran faster as she hurried towards the Dorms. Running faster she sprinted to the gates. It was easy to get in, though she did not know if it was supposed to be challenging or not. She tentatively reached out and opened the door, stepping into the darkened room.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" she recognized Ruka's angry, frightened shout.

"Exactly what I said," she heard Shiki's cool monotone, "I cannot find him."

"The entire Council is dead, Ichijo's missing and we have no idea where Yuuki or Kaname are," she turned her head to hear Kain's deceptively controlled voice, reciting the facts with the same controlled tone he used when scolding Aido.

Councils? She knew Yuuki was gone but she thought they would at least know where she was. She was supposed to be a Princess or something right? And Kaname, Kaname was in charge of them all! Why didn't they know where they were. It was like someone had thrust her into a place she had no business being. She didn't know anything about Councils or Vampires or anything of the sort. She felt like there were two worlds that had existed in the Cross Academy and she had only known one of them. The other was right there, just out of her reach. She looked at the Moon Dorm, wondering if she should say something or if it was better for her to keep her mouth shut. Maybe she should just go. She took a step backwards but she was stopped by someone's chest.

With a shriek she jumped backwards. Standing there behind her was none other than Hanabusa Aido. He was out of his school uniform, the dark blue sweater and jeans seeming oddly casual on him. Behind her she heard people come to the balcony as the others wondered what she was doing. She could see Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima all standing there looking down at her with confusion. She took a step backwards, everything in her screaming that she had trespassed, that she had done something _wrong_.

That she had to run.

It was instinct, pure and simple but it was the most powerful urge she had felt in some time. She had no business being there, even if Yuuki was a Vampire now. This was the _Night_ Class! She had always sensed something was different, different and somehow inexplicably wrong. She hadn't been one to oggle them, to stand there and scream with the rest of the girl but, then again, she had usually found the actions of her piers to be rather boring. It was something she and Yuuki had bonded over. Now that she knew what was wrong with them, that they were _vampires_ it was like she was prey stuck in a den of predators. Could they hear her pounding heart? Was it like when she was hungry and could hear the water boiling for rice? Her foot took another step backwards.

"Hanabusa--" Kain began.

His hand streaked out and grabbed her arm. Yori almost shrieked but managed to keep another cry from spilling from her lips. His hand was cool and firm against her arm, not painful but she could feel it was unyielding. She imagined that if she tried to run her arm would remain in the Moon Dorm. She had been so grateful to them for keeping them all safe and she still was but being grateful was one thing, being alone with a bunch of blood sucking Vampires was another thing entirely. She turned her head to see Aidou standing there still, his unusually somber eyes never leaving her quaking form.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Y-Yuuki," the word was hard to say past the chattering of her jaw, "is Yuuki alright?"

"We're wondering the same thing ourselves," Kain spoke up. Yori's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what? B-but she's--isn't she supposed to be powerful?" she demanded looking at them, "how can you not know if they're alright?!" No one said anything, "Zero. Oh--" she turned around, "someone has to tell Zero--"

"No," Aido's fingers tightened on her skin, "we are not involving nay hunters, especially not Kiryuu."

"But Zero--Zero loves Yuuki!" no-one said anything, clearly this though had occurred to him, "and she loves him!"

"Yuuki left with Kaname, her _fiance_," Aido said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Of course she would!" Yori cried, "unless its going to hurt him Yuuki _always_ does what Zero wants! She'd jump off a cliff if she thought it'd help him! Of course she'd leave with another man if he--if he needed a reason to live. Yuuki would give him that reason! She loves Kaname but she's _in_ love with Zero!"

The Vampires all traded glances.

That was not good.

**

* * *

**

"Drink."

Zero looked up as Kaien placed a glass of water in front of him. He was surprised to find he actually was quite thirsty. Kaien walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down, reaching up and pulling off his glasses with a sigh. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he ducked down, reaching into the drawer of his desk. He pulled out a a small white box. Sliding it open with his thumb he showed Zero the contents of the box, the small white pills. Zero felt his stomach roll at the sight of them, barely able to force the water down.

"Your ingestion of Ichiru's blood has most likely cured your inability to consume these," he said.

"No."

"Let me make this clear," Kaien said, "I will _not_ have you running around this world like the depraved monster you clearly are not," he pushed the box towards him, "no matter your power you are a Vampire and as such you are going to need to consume blood. If you hunt humans I will hunt you down and kill you. To avoid this, take these," he said.

Slowly Zero reached out and picked up the box. He reached into it and pulled out one of the pills. Carefully he placed it in his mouth and swallowed. There was no gagging, no urge to vomit and get that pill as far away from him as he could. In fact, when he swallowed it he felt marginally better. Not looking at his Uncle he picked up the box and slid it closed, slipping the white vial into his pocket. He looked at him, waiting. Kaien picked up his glasses and put them back on, something Zero was beginning to think was a nervous habit.

"Talk," Zero ordered.

So he did.

* * *

**THIS IS IN THE PAST**

* * *

The practice blades flashed as the two opponents fenced, their faces hidden behind white helmets. They seemed to be evenly matched, both were obviously well trained men, hardened for battle against enemies unfightable by ordinary humans. No magic spells fell from their lips, the practice blades had been tipped to prevent injury and the padded white garments they wore ensured that any slips would leave nothing but the slightest bruise--a joke in the world they lived in.

"Ha!" with a triumphant, distorted cry one lunched and pressed the tip of his blade squarely into the other's heart.

"Touche," his opponent said, his voice amused, as if being beaten was nothing more than a joke.

Kaien Cross reached up and pulled his mask off, his gold eyes glinting at his opponents disregard of his obvious defeat. His blond hair fell freely around his face, though it was not difficult to see past the honey strands. His opponent reached up and removed his mask with a far more delicate motion. Lavender silver hair was pulled back in a tight coil to reveal almost feminine features and bright gold eyes that shone with amusement.

"You lost," Kaien said harshly.

"This time" he replied with an enigmatic smile as he walked over to the long table, laid down his foil and picked up a crystal jug, pouring mineral water into two matching tumblers and walked back over, "it keeps me sharp, knowing there's no Vampire who could possibly kill me if I can last a minuet in a fencing match with you."

"You're out of your mind, Makato."

"So its been said, about the both of us," Makato Uchiwa smiled as Kaien took a drink of water, their eyes never leaving each other.

Friends, enemies, both were sworn predators, it did not matter what they were when the weapons were laid aside. Kaien Cross might have been legendary but Makato Uchiwa was just as infamous. It was a coin toss as to who the council would pick as their President. The difference was that while Kaien couldn't have cared less, Makato actually desired the position. Kaien knew to expect some kind of underhanded move from his sometimes friend, sometimes enemy. He was just going to have to be even more vigilant than usual. Well, it was no different than being on a long term mission. He survived those, he'd survive whatever Makato and his ambitious heart had to throw at him.

"Has my cousin decided to make your sister an honest woman yet?" he asked with the same odd smile.

"I don't think there's a person alive who could make Kimiko honest, least of all Nori," Kaien said with a good natured roll of his eyes.

Makato and Nori were cousins but very distantly, something he was very glad of. Friend at the moment or no, Kaien couldn't bare the thought of being _that_ close to Makato Uchiwa. Besides, Nori was actually tolerable. He also happened to be scared of Kaien, something Kaien was very appreciative of considering he was marrying his beloved sister. All Kaien could hope was that their kids looked like Nori. His sister got into enough fights because of their resemblance, the last thing he wanted was for his nieces and nephews to suffer the same fate. Kids should be kids, he and his sister had been forced into the world of Vampire Hunting far too young. Her children would inherit the same 'gifts' but hopefully they would be able to be kids as well. Kids should be kids, at least for a little while.

Setting down the tumbler of water Kaien set his blade and helmet down, his fingers reached up and undoing the first few buttons before he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, tying it with an elastic looped around his wrist.

"Why do you insist on that foolishness?" Makato asked crossing his arms, "hair up, hair down, choose."

"if someone's got their hair up you can see their eyes clearly. Reading the eyes of your opponent makes it that much easier to beat them," he undid the rest of the buttons to reveal a sweat soaked undershirt, "mask your eyes and you're opponent has one less advantage."

"As if one advantage would make a difference against the great Kaien Cross," Makato snorted with a shake of his head.

"One advantage," Kaien said looking down the length of the blade, "one advantage could mean the difference between life and death, same as one mistake."

Makato smirked as the two walked out of the training room towards their personal quarters. Despite their attire the eyes of every Hunter went to them. Between the two of them there was not a vampire who stood a chance. Many had fallen under their blades. They were young by any other standard but they had outlived countless other Hunters. Makato wore a knowing smile as he walked while Kaien simply glared. He was not in the Hunting for the glory, he was in it to hunt and kill as many Vampires as he could. He trudged up the stairs towards his room, intent on washing off the stink of training.

**

* * *

**

"Wait," Zero interrupted, unable to contain his silence, "Hunter's Association _President_ Makato?"

"An old rival of mine," Kaien said with a dismissive shrug, "I think if I had gotten the position he would have died of envy."

Zero stared. He knew that Kaien was an excellent Hunter, a Hunter of legendary proportions but to think that he had been considered for the position of President of the Hunter's Association, that was something almost unfathomable to Zero. Despite only having to look out the window to see the sheer amount of destruction that Kaien could do, the idea that he could have been the leader of the entire Association was just--it was hard to imagine. If anything Kaien seemed actually embarrassed by the fact that he had been considered for such a thing. Embarrassed by almost attaining highest honor the Hunter's Association could bestow on him. Even Yagari hadn't been considered for such an honor but his crazy, bouncing 'peace-is-possible' Uncle had been.

"I know what you're wondering," Kaien said standing up and walking over to the window, "clearly I'm better than Makato ever was--considering I killed him and all--so why wasn't I the President?" he looked over at Zero, "can you guess, nephew?"

"Don't call me that," Zero snapped, "and I--" he stopped, "a girl."

"A weakness I'm afraid all Cross and Kiryuu men share," he sighed crossing his arms, "a girl," he repeated crossing his arms.

"Who?" Zero asked.

"Juuri Kuran," Kaien said.

"_Kuran_?!" Zero stared.

"Yes, Kuran," he smiled, "I'm afraid the Kuran women have a weakness as well," he looked out the window, "a weakness for their elder brothers."

"You mean--" Zero stopped.

"I do," Kaien said, "I was in love with Juuri Kuran, Yuuki's mother who, coincidentally, left me for Haruka Kuran, Yuuki's father and her brother."

A frantic pounding on the door forced them to turn towards it.

"Headmaster Cross! Headmaster Cross please! I have to talk to you!" they half recognized the voice, "Yuuki might be in trouble!"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Do it.**

**Seriously. I've got a lot of fics going on right now and I update the ones I know people are reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

The hot water pounded the skin of his back as Zero lingered in the shower. It was all he could do to keep from screaming.

_Yuuki's in trouble!_

He had just stood there as his heart seemed to pound out of his chest. The moisture vanished from his mouth as every limb seemed to lock. Trouble, she was in trouble and he was in the Academy, a million miles away from wherever she was. Immediately he had been livid at himself. Why did his heart still pound? Why did her name still have that affect--have _any_ affect on him? After everything, his mind told him he was being an idiot but his body still ran on automatic. One hand was already reaching for where the Blood Rose was, as if by touching the gun he could be transported to wherever she was.

To do what?

To save her?

That wasn't his _job_ anymore. It was Kaname's job now to save her or the vampires that were loyal to him or someone--or _anyone_ else's. But he still wanted too. Despite his vow, despite his promise that the next time he met her he would kill her, a large part of him was aware that anything but would happen. His mind would command it but his finger wouldn't squeeze the trigger. Despite her being Yuuki Kuran, despite everything she said he knew when he saw her he would wonder why Yuuki had long hair. When he saw her a part of him would always think of her as Yuuki Cross.

His fist clenched tightly before burying itself in the smooth tile, spider web fractures forming around the point of impact. It only took seconds for red to spill over the broken skin and slip down the white tile. It wasn't even _his_ blood, not completely. It was hers and Ichiru's and even Kaname's. Was he even fully himself anymore? Was there a way to tell?

_Yuuki's in trouble!_

They didn't even know where Yuuki was.

"Zero," the knock on the door jerked him out of his stupor, "come out here."

"Coming," Zero's voice sounded unusually hoarse to his own ears.

Reaching out he turned the tap, shutting the water off. He had been using the Chairman's bathroom like usual. Though he and Yuuki had dorm rooms they had other bedrooms in the Chairman's apartment. They usually wound up sleeping in their dorms but there was much to be said for having access to a bathroom only used by three people instead of an entire floor of students. Grabbing a towel without looking Zero dried off and pulled on the cloths he had brought with him before stepping into the room outside the bathroom where Kaien stood. The headmaster stood there, his features uncharacteristically serious. But what caught Zero's eye was the object on the table behind him.

The sword.

"I thought you put it away," he said before he could stop himself.

"So did I," Kaien said, "it seems fate has a different plan."

"Its someone else's job now," Zero said turning and walking down the hallway.

"Do you really believe that?" Kaien asked, momentarily halting him.

"Yes," he said stubbornly pushing onward.

"I believe my bathroom tiles would disagree," Kaien said, "you should bandage that," he called after Zero's retreating form, "training you will be twice as hard if you have to do it one handed!"

Zero stopped and turned around, unable to keep the shock off his face. Training him? Kaien Cross was going to train him? His eyes went from Kaien's now smiling face to the sword. He had seen the amount of destruction that he could do but even so, this was Kaien Cross, the crazy man who had run around with a shawl and ponytail shoving his notions of peace and love and flowers in everyone's face. Zero didn't know whether to look forward to training with him or go to Yagari and demand to know what the hell was really going on. The whole thing felt like some crazy joke. Zero looked from the sword to Kaien and back, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

"Catch!" Kaien cried and that was all the warning Zero got before a sword flipped through the air towards him.

He barely managed to catch it and only nick the skin between his finger and thumb. Swearing he looked at his hand that gripped the sword, at the blood that decorated the blade before he looked up at Kaien. The blond man waited patiently for him to move. Zero tried to relax his body but was painfully aware that the blade in his hand was not the Bloody Rose. Finally, when he thought he could move, he lunged forward.

What happened next would forever remain ingrained in the young Vampire Hunter's mind. His sword was met with Kaien's, the force of the blades sending shock up his arm. Instantly Kaien twisted his up and around and Zero found his sword sailing through the air before he felt his legs swept neatly out from under him and he wound up flat on his back.

"No no no Kiryuu!" Kaien said, smile not slipping, "you cannot think that your enemy will play fair," he offered a hand but Zero shoved himself up and grabbed his sword, turning around and stalking back, "now then--"

He lunged and in the same rapid succession of movements found himself disarmed and flat on his stomach. Though humbling, it was extremely embarrassing. He had been fighting Vampires with great success--hell he had been fighting _himself_ for so long he thought he had some talent but Kaien Cross disarmed and de-floored him without so much as breaking a sweat or slipping his smile.

"Stop playing with him," Yagari grumbled stepping into the room as Zero lay on his bruised left side and struggled to breath properly, "its not nice. Besides, he's your nephew."

"Oh but that's all the more reason to--"

Zero found his sword and leapt to his feet, trading skill for sheer strength as he charged and swung the blade with all his might. Kaien blocked but Zero quickly disengaged him before bringing his sword around once more. Each strike Zero dealt was blocked but before he could be disarmed, he would yank the blade away and fight him once more. When Kaien's foot would streak out he would jump over or move out of the way, surviving only with painful raps on the shin. The moments felt much longer than they were and each breath hurt but Zero forced himself to continue, if for nothing else than to wipe that smile off Kaien Cross's face.

The fight ended the same way they all had, with him flat on his back gasping for air as his blade sailed somewhere over his shoulder. This time he heard it twang as it landed point deep in the wood.

"Much better," Kaien said, a slight note of amusement in his voice, "that's enough for right now. After you've taken some blood tablets we can continue."

"I'm fine!" Zero barked out, his voice heated.

"No," Yagari and Kaien said at the same time, their voices leaving no room for argument, "tablets."

Zero stalked off and Kaien leaned against the table, his blade gripped in his hand. Yagari looked over at him, his one eye unreadable. In truth he was worried. Kaien looked as though he had aged years overnight. It was to be expected considering how hard those nights were but still, it was a strange thing to think that there were things that even the greatest of the Vampire Hunters could not fight.

"I thought you were putting this part away 'forever'," he said.

"I was," Kaien replied, his voice darker than it had been moments ago.

"What happened? Started acting like an uncle?" he inquired, "took you--"

"Enough," Kaien cut him off, "whatever is affecting the Pure Bloods will reach here," he continued, "but Zero's going off before it does and when he goes, he has to be ready or everything will be lost."

"Smartest thing I've heard you say in a while," Yagari muttered, "I just hope your wrong," Kaien nodded his agreement as Yagari went for a cigarette, "he's still just a kid."

"Yagari!" Kaien stared at him, "this is a school! You can't smoke in here!"

**

* * *

**

_"Please! Do not do this!"_

_"I have no choice," his voice sounded painfully weary, as if he suddenly bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, "this is who I am."_

_"It does not have to be!" her voice was so sad, so desperate, "I beg of you, stay!"_

_"I cannot," he whispered in reply._

_"You cannot stay," she spoke, "and you will not let me go with you."_

_"No," he replied, "I will not. This is a place you cannot follow me to," he said, loathing himself as she kept her back to him, "do not follow me. I do not wish to use my power on you."_

_"No, of course not," she said, her voice turning bitter, "of course the great King of the Kuran Family would not want to use his power on one as lowly as me," she closed her eyes tightly, "go, if that is what you truly wish," her fingers tightened on the marble. _

_"Will you--" he began, before the words died on his lips, "goodbye," he murmured instead, turning and leaving, his hand pausing only long enough to brush the thorny edge of the rose that he had laid on the table, a drop of his blood lingering behind. _

_The sound of the banister shattering was her goodbye._

Kaname bolted upright in bed, a choked gasp caught in his throat. He could feel the sweat that decorated his back, the way his nighshirt clung to him like a second skin. For a moment he thought he would be sick but he was able to force the horrible feeling back. Heart still hammering, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat facing the window, his hands pressed as tightly to the mattress as he could without breaking the thing. Outside the sky was deceptively peaceful, the stars dancing as the moon hung heavy in the sky like some mockery of a guardian angel.

Not for the first time, Kaname was thankful that Yuuki had her own room.

Knowing that even if sleep did come, he would not want to see what his mind had in store, Kaname pushed himself up and walked over to the window. The floor was cool under his feet, a welcome sensation to the heat that coursed through him. It only took him a few steps to the window before he opened the french door and stepped onto the balcony. He looked down at the marble rail that encircled the balcony. There were many there, his mother had stood at one as she agreed to die for the sake of her daughter. Reaching out he placed two fingers on the edge of the smooth stone and ran his fingers across it, feeling the cold stone. He closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair, pushing the sweat from his brow.

"Its getting worse," he spoke, his voice barely audible, "have you noticed?"

"Of course," Seiren replied, her voice as cold and sharp as always.

Kaname turned to face the grey haired woman. No longer in the uniform she was as quietly imposing as ever in a pair of low slung black pants and a dark green shirt that fastened high on her throat. Her arms were covered by the sleeves of the shirt and he imaged she carried a few knives up there. Her face gave away nothing, not her thoughts on his predicament nor any guilt at being on his balcony in the middle of the night despite the fact he had asked her to get some rest as well. Kaname laid his hand on the marble, looking from the white stone to his pale hand and back again.

"Seiren," he spoke her name carefully, thoughtfully and though she did not show it he knew she braced herself for whatever he would say next, "I cannot continue like this, not for long."

"What do you need of me?" she asked.

Kaname gave no reply, focusing instead on the sky outside. His lips quirked up in a faint smile as he looked up at the moon.

"Sir?" Seiren's voice was as gentle as he ever heard it but it was sharp enough to prod him back to the present, for the most part.

"When I was born," he said, "they used to think the moon was a goddess," he spoke, his voice steady, "some lands it was the wheel of a goddesses chariot, in others a different goddess swallowed the sun and it traveled through her until she gave birth to it in the morning," he continued to smile, "always women."

"Sir?" a true note of alarm was present in Seiren's voice, "what's wro--Kaname!"

The shout of _that_ name was the last thing he heard before the world vanished.

* * *

**Uh oh! Kaname's in trouble! Zero better step up his game!**

**Please review!**


End file.
